Twi Hearts
by twi-hearts
Summary: Torie's Post- Breaking Dawn Story.
1. Eternal Love

**Twi-Hearts: Chapter One – Eternal Love**

**Alice Cullen**

I ran into Nessie's room, in an effort to get her dressed in half decent clothes this morning. I went out yesterday and bought her about $1000 worth of clothing. Bella would have objected, telling me not to spoil her, but I'm her Aunt, and I think I have a right to buy her nice things. She finally woke up, and I could tell by the look on her face that she was annoyed.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was in the middle of a beautiful dream, I was laying in the meadow, between Mommy and Daddy, listening to them talk about the day they met. I loved that story, so, obviously... I was mad when all of a sudden I heard Alice talking in my ear, telling me to wake up. Okay, talking wasn't exactly the word to use, it was more like singing, but you get the point. I'm guessing my face displayed my annoyance, because she ran from the room. I was about to settle back down and go back to my dream when she was back. "Look" she said "Isn't it just beautiful?" I couldn't help but agree. The bright, pink flowered sundress she was holding was gorgeous. My mind really got working then. "Where did you get it?" I asked. "That doesn't matter Nessie, what matters is it's your size." I just looked at her. "Hurry, get up and show me how it looks." "Fine," I got up and took the dress. I was back in no time. The dress _was _beautiful, I couldn't argue there. I was still annoyed about being woken up though, so I just stood in front of the full size mirror, looking at my reflection. It was then that she seemed to really process my mood. "I'll make you a deal Nessie," uh oh. "You can go lay down for a little while, if you promise to try on the rest of the clothes I bought for you." "Ugh, fine. Just don't wake me up." She just sighed, giving in to my condition.

**Alice Cullen**

I let her go back to sleep, Edward would be back soon anyway. He and Bella went hunting late last night. Ugh, he must have brought Jacob over too. Either that or they both just… no, Jacob's here. I can smell him already. I heard Rose mutter something about '…like a stupid little puppy' I simply laughed. Just then, Edward walked in with, guess who, Jacob. I had nothing else to do until Nessie got up, so I went to say hello. _'Hi Edward'_ I said internally. "Hello Jacob" I tried my best to be polite, but I don't think anyone was fooled. He just simply said "Hello Fortune-Teller" That was my nickname. He started calling me that when Bella was first pregnant with Renesmee. I don't really care either way, it's not like I see him all the time. Well, yeah, I guess I do…

It was then that I realized that Bella wasn't with Edward, something you don't usually see. "Where's Bella?" I asked casually "Cottage" Edward answered simply. "Oh," I said.

I didn't see anything interesting happening in the next little while, and not just because Jacob was here, so I decided to go for a walk with Jasper.

I was about to call his name when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him. "I'd love to."

**Jasper Cullen**

There was something that I wanted to talk to Alice about, so I was glad when she asked if I wanted to go for a walk. Once we were out of hearing distance, and out of mind-reading distance, I started speaking. "Alice," "Yes" she said, smiling. "There's something I wanted to talk about" she just nodded, allowing me to continue. "I'm a little worried, about Edward I mean he" Alice interrupted me then. "Don't worry about Edward, any trouble he gets, he brings on himself." She chuckled lightly at the last part. I laughed quietly along with her. "No, not like that, I'm worried about how he is going to handle Renesmee... Well more about how he will handle Jacob. Once his feelings for her get a little more serious." she stood there... Thinking about what I had said. "What brought this on?" she wondered "Well, I have noticed his moods have been changing around her lately.. And I think he is starting to like her" "Oh," she said... A little surprised. "I wish I could know what would happen," I said. "Me too" she said, smiling. She was referring to the fact that she can't see werewolves, well can't see their future's anyway. "I'm sure Edward will be fine, he has to deal sooner or later" "That's true, I just hope he doesn't lose his mind over this." "_Edward?_ _Lose his mind?" _we both laughed. "You're right, I'm worrying too much."

**Edward Cullen**

If Jacob doesn't stop thinking like this, I _will _rip his head off. I can't believe he actually imprinted on my daughter, _my_ daughter. And now I have no choice but to listen to him go on and on about how perfect she is. I agree, of course, but he has an edge to his thoughts, and I don't like it. I can see that he is starting to like her, but he hasn't told her yet, thank God. I don't want her life any more confusing than it already is; she is just a little girl. She doesn't need all this drama. I also know that she doesn't think the same way about him as he does for her, again, thank God. Jacob interrupted my thoughts then. "Where's Nessie? I wanted to ask her something." Ugh, no, not a chance. I let out a growl. Jacob's eyes shot up to my face, "What?" he said, I just looked at him, my face furious. "Oh," he said. "Get out of my head!" He nearly yelled. "I would if I could" I muttered. Then I remembered why I was mad in the first place. "You're NOT asking her that" I snarled "And why is that?" I can't believe him. "Because she is my daughter, she is a child." "No she isn't, she just looks like a child, and we both know how mature she really is; both physically and emotionally. Let her answer for herself" not wanting to argue, I gave in, walking away with a sigh.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I woke up then. At first I was going to try to pretend I was still asleep, keep Alice off my back, but then I heard a heartbeat. It was Jake. Obviously, who else could it be? I got up, still wearing my new sundress from Alice and went downstairs. "Hey Jake" I yelled, running up to hug him. I heard Daddy growl quietly, I decided not to ask. "Want to go for a walk Nessie?" he asked "Sure, sure" I had picked that up from Jake himself. I even said it in the same relaxed, uncaring tone. We left the house and started walking towards the forest. "Uhm, Ness, I wanted to tell you something," "Yeah, Jake?" he just stood there… seeming uncomfortable. "I uhm, uh," I laughed quietly, "Just say it Jake" "I well, I really like you Nessie." I laughed before I could stop myself. "I really like you too Jake" I was confused. "No, I don't mean like that, I mean that I love you." "Oh..." I managed to squeak. Then he started speaking again, "Nessie, would you go out with me?"


	2. A New Beginning

(AN:)Thanks for the feedback TooToo I appreciate the advice.

Okay, here it is, I'll post the end from the last chapter to remind you where we left off…

Here goes..,

**Twi-Hearts: Chapter Two – A New Beginning**

"I really like you too Jake" I was confused. "No, I don't mean like that, I mean that I love you." "Oh..." I managed to squeak. Then he started speaking again, "Nessie, would you go out with me?"

**Renesmee Cullen**

Wow, I can't believe it, this is too much. I love Jake, I really do, but I don't know if I see him _that _way. He is a really nice guy and everything, but seriously?

Wait, I should say something. But what? What do you say when your best friend just tells you that he loves you? I have to say _something, _I cant just stand here like an idiot.

"Uhm, Jake.." My voice broke several times. I inherited that from my mom.

"Yeah Ness," He was so sweet, ugh, he isn't making this any easier.

"I… I.. I think I need to go home and this about this."

"Sure Nessie, I'll walk you."

"Okay, thanks Jake."

**Jacob Black**

Maybe that was a bad idea, she didn't handle that like I hoped she would. I really thought she loved me too. I'll give her time, maybe she will decide that she loves me too. I smelled something, and sure enough, I looked up to see Edward standing on the porch.

Uh Oh.

**Edward Cullen**

I can't believe him. She is my daughter. He should never have said anything; she doesn't need anymore to think about. I am going to hur|"

I was cut off by Nessie's thoughts.

"_I love him Daddy. I know you don't want that, but it's true. I love him. He is always there for me, I really do love him, I'm going to say yes."_

"Oh brother" I said quietly.

Just then Emmett and Jazz walked up. "I didn't mean it literally; I wasn't actually calling you two."

"I know," Jasper said quietly. But I still thought you could use a little bit of…, well, here."

I sighed as the calm flowed through me.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime."

"Jacob, I need to speak with you." I almost growled; if I was going to give him this _great _news, may as well scare him a little.

"Crap," he said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah?" I smiled, but then I realized that Nessie was standing in front of me, I focused on her thoughts.

"_Please Daddy, don't hurt him."_

"_I won't sweetheart" _I whispered in her ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

**Jacob Black**

Ha, I can take him, its only Edward.

He started running for the forest, I followed.

"Jacob.. I need to say something, but you can't interrupt" he sounded innocent. Weird

I decided to play nice.

"Okay," he just stood there for a moment.

'_I'm waiting' _I said mentally.

"Okay Jacob, I know you think I'm here to yell at you, but it's just the opposite. I'm here because of what you told Nessie. Or what you asked her. Well, she loves you too, I didn't know this, if I had I wouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier. But now that you know this, there are a few things that you need to know. You are to never, ever do more then kiss her, and if you.. assault her.."

We both shuddered, remembering that day in La Push with Bella.

"If you ever do what you did to my Bella, well, I will do as I promised before. The rest is obvious. If she doesn't want to do something, you leave her alone. She comes first."

"I understand," he just nodded.

I had to ask, "Why?"

He just stood there for a moment, reading my thoughts no doubt.

"She loves you Jacob, I could never hurt her be doing something to you, unless you did something first, you know, every action has it's own reaction.."

'_Yeah, but you don't react, you plot revenge'_ I thought jokingly.

He laughed.

"Are we done here? I want to go see her" he growled quietly, I stiffened immediately.

"Sorry, this will take some getting used to, but please, control you thoughts."

"Oh, Sorry." I said sarcastically. I wasn't sorry at all; it was slightly enjoyable to see him like this,

"Okay, go, but remember what I said"

I just took off; I wanted to see her again.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I hardly had time to worry, before I had even gotten to go talk to Mom about everything, I smelled Jacob. I smiled; I guess I'll tell Mom tonight.

I ran to the door to meet him. He didn't knock of course. As soon as he opened the door I jumped into his arms. He seemed so happy.

"Want to go to the park?" he asked.

"I'd love to, let me go ask|"

"Sure Honey." Mom called. I giggled. Living in a house full of vampires with super hearing did have its benefits.

When we got to the park, I grabbed his hand. I didn't know where I got the courage from, but oh well. We ran, hand in hand to the swings.

I sat down on the first one; he sat on the one beside me.

"Your Dad told me how you feel."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it until you told me about you,"

"I understand, I'm so glad Nessie, I love you to pieces, I always have."

"I know," I got off the swing, he looked confused. I sat on his lap. He smiled so big it must have hurt.

"I love you too Jake" I said it, and it didn't sound as cheesy as it did in movies.

We sat there for a while, swinging. We talked about nothing and everything. He told me all about how Emily and Sam had gotten engaged, and how happy they all were. I asked him if he was going to stop phasing after the wedding. He just said no, that he loved it too much to give it up just yet. Then I talked, I told him about how Alice always takes me shopping, and how much I hate it, he just laughed.

It was dark then, and he suggested we go hunting. It has been a while since I went hunting with Jacob, he goes in his wolf form. I said sure.

We ran together, still hand in hand, to the forest edge. I let go of his hand reluctantly, he needed to phase first.

He ran back into sight moments later, I climbed onto his back, just like I used to, and he ran deep into the woods.

(AN:) I am going to Florida (Cheers to family trips ), so my next entry might be a little late, I am writing one, and I will be able to post it, but it will probably be a day or so late. If I have a chance to post it a day or so early, then I will. I will be gone for about 5 weeks, so for the next 5 weeks, my entries MIGHT be a little irregular.. I apologize in advance.


	3. The Hunt

(AN:) I know I said that I was only going to write once a week, but I decided that I might post a couple a week.. they wont be one a regular day cycle.. but I'll try to get at least two posted every week.

Thanks a lot TooToo for the review. You should all check out her stories. They are amazing and also happen to be where I got all my inspiration from. Thanks.

Here it is guys.

**Twi-Hearts: Chapter Three – The Hunt**

**Jacob Black**

It didn't take long before I smelled blood.

Human blood, not animal blood.

Before I got to react, Nessie jumped off my back.

I tried to tell her that it would be okay, but all that came out was a whimper.. I would have to phase.

I ran farther into the forest to phase. It took only seconds, my Nessie was out there alone, and I needed to help her. That was all I needed to calm me down.

When I got there Nessie just looked at me, she seemed to be thinking hard about something, almost like she was caught between to hard options.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to scare her.

She just put her hand to my cheek. _'I need to call Grandpa. Someone is hurt'_ she told me, using her special gift.

I was still in shock from the whole thing, so I simply ran to the car for her phone, I was back in seconds.

I passed her the phone. She already seemed to be dialing.

**Renesmee Cullen**

_Please pick up, please pick up.. yes._

"Dad, I need to talk to Grandpa."

"What happened Honey, tell me," he sounded worried.

"I cant, just get me Grandpa." I tried to speak nicely.. but I don't think it worked.

"Okay Sweetie. Here he is"

"Grandpa, can you come here?"

"Yes. Should I ask what for?"

"Uhm, no, just bring your tools."

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Hurry, please."

**Carlisle Cullen**

I got there in a little over 5 minutes.

"Okay, Nessie, what did you need me for?"

She just pointed farther into the forest.

"Someone is hurt, " she choked out, she seemed really worried.

I walked over to her and brought her hand to my cheek.

'_She's hurt, you can't just let her die, please, for me?'_

I could never say no to Nessie, never.

I ran over to the little girl, she was covered in blood, she seemed to have a lot of injuries. Too many to survive while human.

I decided that for Nessie, I would do all I can.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Laura" she sounded scared.

"Okay, what happened to you Laura?"

"I was, going for a walk, and all of a sudden there was this bear, and he well, jumped on me and yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in much pain?"

"Uhm, yes. My legs are hurting really badly."

It was then that I really noticed how badly she was hurt. Her legs were crushed, probably beyond repair. It was also then when I remembered what else I needed to know.

"How old are you Sweetie?"

"I just turned 13." She said proudly.

"Okay, I will give you something for the pain as soon as I can, until then, I need you to relax."

"I'll try."

"Jacob?"

"Uhm, yes Carlisle"

"We need to get her back to my place, I can help her more there."

"Okay.. So we are going to move her?"

"Yes, I don't see what else we can do; Nessie really doesn't want to let her go for some reason."

"Okay."

"You carry her back, I'll carry her legs."

"Sure, sure." He said calmly.

"Ness? I need you to call Edward, tell him to get everything ready at home."

"Okay Grandpa. Wait, what should I tell him? He will ask what's wrong, I know he will."

"Just tell him that he will know soon enough, and to make sure everything is ready when we get there."

"Okay"

**Jacob Black**

We got her back to the house in less then 10 minutes. I helped him carry her into the house.

Once I got in, I was taken aback; I haven't seen the house like this since when Nessie was born.

We carried her to the living room and placed her on the hospital bed. I decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I decided to get Laura's pain under control, then go and talk to Nessie. There were a few things that I needed to talk to her about.

"Laura, I'm going to get you some pain medication, okay?"

She nodded. I got the IV medicine ready and administered.

"Thank you. For finding me."

"You have my granddaughter to thank for that." I decided to just be straight up with her, not about what we are, but about our family. Who really is related to who.

"Oh, can I speak to her?"

"Sure, uhm, Nessie"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Laura would like to speak with you."

"Oh, okay"

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Thank you, for finding me, and saving my life."

"Your welcome. Don't worry, you are in great hands. Grandpa won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"Okay. Thanks uhm, Nessie?"

"Yeah, it's short for Renesmee. You can call me that if you want."

"Oh, that makes sense, I think I like Nessie better."

"Sure thing, bye Laura."

"Bye Nessie"

**Renesmee Cullen **

I left the living to go talk to Carlisle.. he had whispered to me as I was on my way to go talk to Laura that he needed to talk to me.

"You wanted to talk to me Grandpa?"

"Yes Nessie, I need to ask you something"

"Sure,"

"Why Ness, why do you want me to save her?

She just lifted her hand to my cheek._ 'She looks so sweet. I want a sister, I want so have someone to be able to talk to, someone to laugh and play with. I want her and I to be together forever.' _

I couldn't argue with her, she really seemed to want this.

"Ness, is this what you really want?"

"Yes, more than anything"

"Okay, we need to talk to everyone then."

"Thank you Grandpa!" I said as I ran up and hugged him.

"Of course Renesmee. Come on, let's get everyone into the living room to discuss this."

"Okay"

(AN:) I hope you guys like this one, I just had to update. I hope you all like it. Please review.


	4. Family Ties

**Twi- Hearts: Chapter Four – Family Ties**

**Renesmee Cullen**

Thanks to all of my family's super hearing, Grandpa and I didn't even have to call everyone to the dining room. They were already there.

"Okay, _most_ of you don't know why you're here," I shot a look at Daddy when I said most.

"Well, there are a few things I want to talk to you about" I was starting to get nervous.

"uhm, Grandpa, would you mind continuing?"

"Sure Ness."

"Well everyone, Nessie and I have discussed something, and I do agree with where she is coming from, so, I need you all to begin with an open mind." He said clearly. I watched as everyone nodded.

"Okay, Nessie would like Laura to live." Everyone just looked confused.

"But I thought you said her injuries weren't fatal?" Grandma said quietly.

"They're not, but if she remains in human form, she will never walk again."

"oh," Mommy said so quietly, I wasn't sure she had said anything.

"Yeah, so I think you understand why we are here now?"

"Not at all" Uncle Emmett sounded annoyed. His tone made me laugh.

"Nessie would like a sister." Daddy said for me.

"Are you sure Ness?" Mommy asked me.

"Yes Mommy, I'm very sure that it's what I want."

"As long as you are all fine with it|" Grandpa started to say.

"Who will do it?" Daddy interrupted.

"I am willing to, but first I think we should discuss the matter with Laura, since she is the one that will be affected."

"Should we vote Alice?" Mommy asked.

"There's no point, everyone will say yes, even Laura."

"Okay then, let's go talk to her." I smiled hugely.

**Carlisle Cullen**

"Laura?" I asked slowly, I didn't want to startle her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" Just then, Nessie appeared.

"Uhm, Grandpa?"

"Yes"

"Jacob will be here in a minute, I'm going to go to the beach with him for a little while, give you some privacy."

"Sure Ness, thanks"

Then I heard a knock on the door,

"Bye everyone!"

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Hey Jake, perfect timing." I said smoothly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa was just about to talk to Laura."

"About what?"

"Uhm," I decided to just use my gift to explain it to him.

_I really want her as a sister, and if she stays in human form, she will never be able to walk again. _

I'm so glad the werewolves are past the whole treaty thing. Since I was born, they have decided that life is easier when they are on the same side.

"Oh, so what is he going to tell her?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure to be honest," I said truthfully

"Okay, so Ness, where do you want to go?"

"It's up to you, I told them that we were going to the beach, but they wont mind if we go somewhere else, they trust you."

"Cliff diving?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go."

**Jacob Black**

She loves cliff diving, I should remember to take her more often.

"You still have a bathing suit at my place," I reminded her.

"I know, it's there for a reason, Jake."

"Oh, right."

"Okay, let's get going." She said happily.

**Renesmee Cullen**

When we got to the cliffs, I was really excited. I haven't gone cliff diving in a long time.  
"It's higher then I remember"

"Are you scared Nessie?" Jake asked jokingly.

"No, it's just higher then I remembered it"

"Okay, I'll go first."

He always insisted on going first, he wanted to be there for me if I fell.

"Okay," I said happily.

Then, he jumped. I heard him laughing the whole way down, then it stopped. I watched him hit the water, then I jumped.

The feeling of falling was great. I smiled the whole time. The air rushing at you, it is so relaxing.

The water wasn't cold, not to my vampire skin anyway. I may have blood running through my veins, but I still didn't notice the cold much when I hit the waves.

I laughed as Jake held on to me, he was so protective. He held me as if he would never let go.

Then, as I looked at his beautiful face, I kissed him. I have no idea where I got the courage from, but I did it. He smiled hugely and I just chuckled.

"I love you Jake." I felt so happy inside, because it felt so true to say.

"I love you too Ness, forever and ever." He was still smiling.

"I know,"

**Jacob Black**

I can't believe it, I'm so happy! I love her, I'm so glad she loves me too. I can't believe she kissed me..

"Why don't we go back to your house and see how that whole Laura situation turns out?"

"Okay. Let's go!" She was excited, I hope it turns out well.

We got into my Rabbit and began the drive back to the Cullen mansion.

"So, if Laura becomes your sister, what's the first thing you want to do together?"

"I don't know, Alice will probably make us go shopping again"

I laughed at that, so did she. Before we knew it, we were there.

**Renesmee Cullen**

We walked in the front door, only to see Daddy standing right there with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you have a nice time?" I could tell he knew about the kiss.

"Actually yes," I answered politely, I didn't want him mad at me already.

"That's good," I could tell from the sound of his voice that he didn't think it was good at all.

"How did things go here?" I asked curiously.

"Great, she agreed." I could feel my smile on my face, it was beginning to hurt my cheeks.

"Yes!" I nearly yelled. I jumped into Jacob's arms, laughing when he jumped, surprised. I hugged him for a minute, then I moved on to hugging Daddy. He laughed as I jumped into his arms.

"When?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were sure, then Grandpa was going to take her away for the week,"

"Oh, the whole week?" I ask sadly.

"Yes, he will need at least 3 days to change her, then he will need a few days to explain to her what is going on.."

"Oh, right."

"So, you're sure about this?"

"Yes, 100%." I said honestly.

"Okay, let's go tell Grandpa."

"Daddy, can you go tell him, I want to introduce Laura to Jacob."

"Sure Ness."

When we got to Laura's bedside, she was smiling. Then she looked at Jake, her smile wavered a little.

"Hey Laura, this is Jacob, my.. well my boyfriend."

I was going to say soul mate, but that just sounds a little cheesy.

"Hey Jacob" she said nicely.

**Jacob Black**

She _did_ look sweet, I decided to be really nice to her, after all, she would be my Nessie's sister one day.

"You can call me Jake, if you want"

"Okay, Jake it is."

Just then, Carlisle walked in.

"Laura, we are going to go on a little trip for the week okay?"

"Okay."

I led Nessie out of the living room and to her room.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay, you choose the movie."

"Alright."

He disappeared to the living room where out racks and racks of DVD's are. He came back a minute later, holding his choice.

"What did you choose?"

"It's a surprise, I'll put it in, and then you can figure it out" He smiled, enjoying his little game.

"Fine."

I sat on my bed with him beside me. He put his arm around me as the movie started.


	5. Sorry

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I am leaving for my trip soon, and I can't get chapter 5 posted until after I get back. I will write it while I'm gone, so when I get back I will get it posted as soon as possible. I'm very sorry everyone, but there's a lot to do and there's been a lot going on lately. Again, very sorry. I'll have it up in January for sure. **

**- Torie. **


End file.
